Le défilé de la charité
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione se marie avec Drago dans une semaine et pour fêter ça, ses amies ont prévu une petite soirée pour enterrer sa vie de jeune fille qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.


**Hello !**

Ça a été très dur, mais après des mois à me creuser la tête pour avoir une toute petite trame dans ma tête à propos du couple _**Drago/Hermione**_, voilà ce que ça donne.

_Disclaimer_ : L'Univers Harry Potter appartient à Mrs JK Rowling. Il n'y a la trame de ce OS qui est de moi.

_**Résumé**_ : Hermione se marie avec Drago dans une semaine et pour fêter ça, ses amies ont prévu une petite soirée pour enterrer sa vie de jeune fille qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.

Bonne lecture.

_**Défilé de la charité.**_

C'était une chaude nuit d'été du mois de Juillet. Il y avait du monde dans les rues Londoniennes en ce vendredi soir. La soirée s'annonçait très bien, pourtant une certaine sorcière était de mauvaise humeur. Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger n'était pas contente alors qu'elle aurait dû être la plus heureuse des femmes de la soirée. Hermione Granger allait se marier avec Drago Malefoy et pour fêter l'événement, ses amies avaient prévu une petite fête pour enterrer sa vie de jeune fille. Hermione avait demandé, prié, supplié pour que cette soirée se passe calmement, sans encombre et sans aucune histoire de débauche. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie de toujours, Ginny Weasley, qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'accoquiner avec Pansy Parkinson pour faire la tournée des boîtes sorcières et moldus. Hermione ne voulait pas. Ginny avait dit que c'était pour se faire payer des verres par de beaux garçons avant d'être emprisonnée par le mariage. Hermione ne voulait toujours pas. Pansy avait dit qu'elle serait habillée en femme des années 20. Hermione ne voulait toujours pas. Luna avait dit qu'elle ferait les robes. Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé.

Pourtant, elle se trouvait actuellement près de l'entrée du troisième bar de la soirée avec une robe charleston rose, une tiare orange sur la tête et des plumes d'autruche jaune dans le dos et des lunettes de soleil rouge qui s'illuminait avec l'inscription « Future Mariée » quand elle les mettait sur le nez. Alors Hermione les gardaient sur la tête. Du Made in Luna. D'ailleurs, Ginny, Pansy, Lavande et Luna elles-mêmes n'étaient pas mieux loties. Mais elles s'en fichaient royalement.

-Pourquoi on ne rentre pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Encore cinq minutes Hermione, lui dit Ginny. On va bien finir par être à l'intérieur.

-Non, pourquoi on ne rentre pas à la maison ? J'en ai marre ! Et puis tout le monde me regarde !

-Tout le monde _nous_ regarde, rectifia Pansy. Tu as vu comme on est habillées ? C'est totalement normal. Et puis il faut bien que tu oublies le boulet de l'autre bar qui voulait absolument rafraichir ta vodka avec ses propres glaçons… beurk !

-Je n'aurais jamais eu à entendre ça, si on avait fait ce que je voulais !

-Rester tranquillement dans tes appartements à discuter ? dit Lavande avec un air de dégoût. Je t'en prie Hermione on a 25 ans, pas 15 ! Un verre de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal et puis Drago n'est pas obligé de savoir que tu t'es faite draguée plus d'une fois ce soir !

-Je ne me suis jamais faite autant draguée de toute ma vie, dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Les futures mariées, un vieux fantasme, répondit Pansy. Ce que j'aimerais l'être.

-Menace Harry de le quitter, dit Ginny.

-Je ne peux pas. Rien que cette idée me brise le cœur. Non, j'attends que ce crétin ambulant veuille bien se décider à me passer la bague au doigt.

-Arrête de dire qu'Harry est un crétin, s'exaspéra Hermione.

-Mais c'est un crétin ! insista Pansy. C'est mon crétin à moi, même si j'avais une énorme envie de l'enterrer dans le jardin de mes parents la semaine dernière, Harry Potter est mon crétin. Et je défends quiconque de dire le contraire ! Regardez, on peut entrer !

Ginny, Lavande, Luna et Hermione se regardèrent avant de suivre Pansy. Le couple de Pansy et Harry semblait encore plus bizarre et inattendu que le mariage de Drago et Hermione. Un jour ils avaient une folle envie de s'entretuer et le lendemain, ils s'embrassaient comme si l'histoire de l'humanité en dépendait.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bar, Hermione constata qu'il était rempli uniquement de jeunes femmes. Pas un homme dans les environs ou presque. Ses amies se seraient-elles trompées d'endroit ? Elle l'espérait bien. En attendant, Hermione avait pour intention de se détendre et de boire un bon verre de jus de citrouille pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Le strip-tease doit vraiment être grandiose dans ce bar pour qu'on ait du mal à trouver une place, dit Luna en regardant autour d'elle.

-Quoi ? dit Hermione en se retournant vers elle. Strip-tease ? Quel strip-tease ? Quel strip-tease ! répéta-t-elle en criant presque aux oreilles de Pansy et Ginny.

-Détends-toi Hermione. Je te l'avais dit qu'elle paniquerait, dit Ginny à Pansy.

-Moi, paniquer ? Non pas du tout ! Je me marie dans une semaine, je me suis faite draguée par des tas d'hommes ce soir plus lourd les uns que les autres et maintenant vous m'emmenez voir un strip-tease ! Je dis stop ! Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez-moi et voir Drago !

-Drago enterre aussi sa vie de garçon alors tu vas t'assoir (Pansy la força à le faire) et tu vas regarder tous ces hommes défiler torse-nu sur scène. Ce n'est même pas un strip-tease ! Et puis dis-toi que c'est pour une œuvre de charité. Ça passera mieux dans ton esprit.

-Quelle œuvre de charité ?

Lavande lui mis le petit prospectus sous les yeux. Des hommes allaient défiler devant ses yeux et être mis aux enchères. Toutes les sommes récoltées seraient reversées à une œuvre caritative pour aider l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste à faire des recherches contre les maladies orphelines. Hermione se détendit à nouveau. Elle était prête à mettre tout l'argent qu'il fallait… sans regarder la moindre parcelle de peau qui n'appartenait pas à Drago.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Luna.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas de fantasmer sur d'autres hommes que le vôtre ? demanda Hermione.

Lavande et Pansy secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite. Harry et Ron n'auraient qu'à s'y faire. Luna haussa les épaules. Elle ne fantasmait pas, elle rêvait. Et Ginny s'en fichait royalement. Elle était célibataire et pouvait fantasmer sur qui elle voulait. Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Toutes ces filles autour d'elle qui semblaient toutes excitées et beaucoup plus ivres qu'elle ne l'était lui donnait le tournis.

-Détends-toi Hermione, lui dit Lavande. On va passer un super bon moment et demain on en rira.

-Pas sûre…

Puis soudain, toute la foule se tut. Une jeune femme (un peu plus âgée qu'elles) monta sur la scène et fut éclairée par un énorme projecteur venant du fond du bar.

-Bonsoir chères sorcières, bonsoir chers… sorciers – ne sait-on jamais - nous sommes tous et toutes réunis ici ce soir pour voir, admirer, baver, hurler face à ces magnifiques sorciers qui ont bien voulu vendre un peu de leur corps pour la bonne cause. Alors sortez la monnaie les filles ! Ces hommes ne vous embrasseront pas tant que vous n'y aurez pas mis le prix et croyez-moi, le prix auquel vous pensez, vous allez devoir le doubler !

Toutes les filles commencèrent à hurler y compris Lavande, Pansy et Ginny. Hermione avait l'air d'être en plein cauchemar.

-Est-ce que vous voulez les voir ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui !

-Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment les voir ?

-OUI !

-Et bien Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente les Golden Boy de la soirée ! Ils sont à vous !

Une musique assourdissante s'éleva dans les airs. Un mélange d'électro-dance qui allait rendre Hermione complètement sourde, elle en était sûre. Le premier homme qui apparut fit hurler les filles plus au possible. Celui-là Hermione l'aurait reconnu entre mille son horrible air de condescendance qui lui donnait envie de lui donner des coups de poings en pleine figure : Cormac McLaggen. Les filles dans le bar se levaient et se battaient pour aller près de la scène et toucher son torse qu'il s'efforçait de bomber comme un gorille. Ri-di-cule, pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne dépenserait pas un centime pour lui, même si c'était en réalité pour les enfants : Pas – pour – lui. D'autres le feraient bien volontiers à sa place.

Le deuxième homme qui s'avança ne rappelait personne à Hermione mais elle constata que Ginny n'y était pas indifférente. Elle commençait tripoter nerveusement son porte-monnaie. L'animatrice avait dit que c'était un futur Médicomage qui avait pour passion le Quiddich (tiens donc ?) et qui, si l'avenir le lui permettait, voudrait avoir une ribambelle d'enfant. Hermione put entendre un « Je veux être la mère de tes enfants ! Prends-moi ! » qui fit rire Pansy, Lanvande et Ginny. Même Luna esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme en question qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise fit un signe à la foule avant de se mettre à côté de Cormac. Il était le Golden Boy numéro deux.

Le Golden Boy numéro trois fut quelqu'un qu'Hermione connaissait depuis très longtemps. Ce fut pour ça qu'elle faillit cracher son jus Citrouille alcoolisé, que Pansy crut avoir une attaque, que Ginny fit une tête de six pieds de long, que Lavande avala sa vodka de travers et que Luna pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Golden Boy numéro 3 : Neville Londubat !

Il n'était habillé que d'un boxer noir comme les deux Golden Boy précédents. Il était tout pâle et extrêmement mal à l'aise. Neville avança lentement, aveuglé par la lumière et assourdis par les cris des filles.

-Notre Golden Boy numéro trois est un timide amoureux des plantes. Il pourra vous combler avec son savoir et son courage. Il a pour ambition d'enseigner à Poudlard. C'était notre Golden Boy numéro trois !

Neville recula en voyant les filles s'approcher dangereusement de lui et se mit à côté du Golden Boy numéro deux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Neville fait là ? demanda Ginny.

-Il a dû entrer en voyant qu'il y avait de la lumière, répondit Pansy. Vous saviez qu'il serait là ?

-Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Hermione. Je l'en aurais dissuadé. Mais je compte mettre ma main au porte monnaie pour lui.

-Tu as l'intention d'embrasser Neville ? demanda Lavande.

-Non ! Je vais juste faire une mise, c'est tout.

-C'est moi qui vais embrasser Neville, dit simplement Luna en sortant sa bourse.

Hermione, Lavande, Ginny et Pansy regardèrent Luna qui semblait bien déterminée à le faire vu la façon dont elles regardaient Neville qui avait visiblement envie de mettre une chemise sur son dos. Le Golden Boy numéro quatre fit hérisser les poils sur les bras de Pansy. C'était Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier arriva en terrain conquis, se nourrissant des hurlements des filles, s'approchant du rebord de la scène pour toucher les mains des filles qui étaient aux bords de l'évanouissement. Nos chères sorcières qui étaient assises n'osaient pas bouger d'un cil.

-Je n'aime pas ce que je vois, dit Pansy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Blaise et Drago sont inséparables et comme il était prévu qu'Harry aille à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Drago avec Ron… Non, je ne veux pas que ces filles se jettent sur Harry.

-Tu… tu veux dire que… Drago…

-Moi je veux voir Ron défiler, dit Lavande en finissant son verre.

Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Drago ne pouvait pas se trouver dans les coulisses à attendre son tour pour défiler et être traité comme de la chair à saucisse par ces filles en chaleur prêtes à débourser leur salaire pour embrasser un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Personne ne devait embrasser Drago à part elle ! Si Drago arrivait sur scène et qu'une de ces folles furieuses se mettait à lui sauter dessus, elle la pulvériserait ! Non mais oh ! C'était elle la future Mrs Malefoy !

Golden Boy numéro cinq ? Théodore Nott. Il semblait moins à l'aise que Blaise mais toujours attirant pour la gente féminine. Alors que Ginny se demandait qui elle allait embrasser entre Blaise et Théo, Pansy avait prévu de tuer l'un d'entre eux. Hermione avait la même chose en tête.

Le Golden Boy numéro six eut un peu de mal à arriver sur scène. Si bien qu'on put remarquer que Ron Weasley fut poussé sur la scène par quelqu'un des coulisses. En le voyant, Lavande se leva en hurlant « C'est mon copain ! ». Ron l'entendit et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. La seule chose qu'il eut en tête fut de rebrousser chemin pour retourner en coulisse, mais Théo le retint par le bras pour qu'il reste près de lui.

-Ah, Golden Boy numéro six ne se sent pas très à l'aise on dirait. Et j'ai l'impression que le Golden Boy numéro trois va tourner de l'œil. Allez encore deux autres Golden Boy et les enchères pourront enfin commencer ! Le Golden Boy numéro sept est l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de cette planète et aussi sans doute le plus courtisé ! C'est le seul, l'unique : Harry Potter !

Harry arriva sur scène sous des hurlements de dingues ! Pansy se leva dans la seconde prête à pulvériser celle qui dit « Harry laisse-moi monter sur ton balais ! » Ginny la força à se rassoir. Harry défila d'un pas mal assuré alors que Ron se débattait pour que Théo le lâche. On avait l'impression qu'il disait « Elles sont là ! Elles vont nous tuer ! » Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Ron voulut lui dire mais quand il vit la table des filles, il eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul. Au regard que Pansy lui balançait, il comprit qu'il allait passer un sal quart d'heure. Harry recula très vite et commença parler avec ses amis.

-Potter est mort, dit Pansy.

-Mais arrête, lui dit Ginny. Tu t'es faites draguée toi aussi alors pourquoi il ne pourrait défiler torse nu devant un tas de fille.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle bouda.

-Et voici le moment de faire apparaître notre Golden Boy numéro huit. Tout aussi populaire que notre Golden Boy numéro sept, il va malheureusement se marier (les filles huèrent). Mais ses chers amis Golden Boy numéro trois, quatre, cinq, six et sept ont décidé d'enterrer sa vie de garçon en venant défiler pour vous les filles alors profitez-en en admirant le seul, l'unique, le somptueux Drago Malefoy !

Les hurlements furent pires que pour Harry. Hermione eut la même réaction que Pansy, elle se leva. Elle voulait monter sur scène pour cacher le beau corps de celui qui allait être son mari d'ici une semaine, mais Ginny la força également à s'assoir.

-Tu devrais plutôt être contente, lui dit Lavande.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Drago tire une de ces têtes. Il va les tuer à la fin de la soirée.

En effet, Drago avait beau se suffire à lui-même pour être beau et faire des rictus pour que les filles tombent comme des mouches, ses amis savaient quand il n'était pas content et là, il ne l'était pas.

-Bon ! Maintenant que nous avons en face de nous nos huit Golden Boy, les enchères peuvent commencer !

-Vingt Gallions pour le numéro deux ! dit une première fille.

-Trente ! poursuivit une autre.

-Moi je dis cinquante !

-Doucement mesdemoiselles, doucement ! dit l'animatrice. Nous allons procéder par étape.

-Quatre-vingt pour le numéro trois ! fit Luna en montant sur sa chaine.

-Le double pour le numéro quatre !

-Deux cent pour le numéro cinq !

-Mesdemoiselles, vous allez beaucoup trop vite ! ajouta l'animatrice qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Trois cent pour le numéro sept !

-Quoi ? fit Pansy en se levant. Harry lâcha un petit « oh, non… » Pansy fusilla la fille qui avait osé miser sur Harry et dit :

-C'est mon mec !

-Et alors ? fit la fille en question.

-Mise encore sur lui et j'enfonce ma baguette dans le fond de ta gorge !

-Pas de violence mesdemoiselles, nous sommes là pour passer un agréable moment.

-Six cent !

-Ma baguette est sortie ! prévint Pansy.

-Mille ! poursuivit la fille.

-Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ma petite !

-Pansy se rua sur la fille en question alors qu'Harry bondit sur elle pour la retenir. Grossière erreur… Son acte signa l'arrêt de mort… de tous les garçons torse-nu présents. Toutes les filles voulurent une part de torse. Elles se jetèrent sur tous les garçons, surtout Drago. Un futur marié, un vieux fantasme également pour les jeunes femmes. Le pauvre ne pouvait presque pas respirer sous la montagne de filles qu'il y avait et qui hurlait son nom « Drago, Dagro ! Epouse-moi ! Laisse cette vieille fille et prends-moi ! »

-Eh ! fit Hermione en se redressant, elle aussi faisant partie des filles qui étaient sur Drago. La vieille elle est présente et elle t'emmerde, c'est clair ?

-C'est toi sa future fiancée ? dit l'une d'entre-elle an la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Mais tu t'es regardée ?

-C'est mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille et tu as intérêt à dégager de là ! Dégagez toutes ou je vous tue une par une ! Vous étouffez mon fiancé !

Hermione réussit à extirper Drago de cette montagne d'œstrogène alors que Blaise et Théo étaient carrément dans leur bain avec toutes ces filles à leurs pieds. L'animatrice de la soirée avait envie de pleurer sur ce véritable fiasco. Jamais elle n'avait vu une soirée aussi désastreuse. Jamais.

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent au calme, dans les coulisses de la scène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dirent-ils en même temps.

-Les filles voulaient que je me fasse draguer un maximum et je dois dire que la robe de Luna a eu son petit effet. Et toi ?

-Je devais frustrer un maximum de filles avec mon corps, d'où le défilé torse-nu. C'était le cinquième.

-Le cinquième ? répéta Hermione. Et tu as frustré ?

-Oui, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, lui rappelant que Drago était toujours torse nu et qu'une cinquantaine de filles venaient de le voir ainsi.

-Toi, tu veux que je m'habille et qu'on sorte, dit-il plus sérieusement

-Oui.

**000**

Nos amis étaient tous dans les rues de Londres à présent. Les garçons étaient habillés mais débraillés et les filles tenaient à peine sur leurs talons. Hermione était heureuse dans les bras de Drago, Pansy était dans les bras d'Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de défilé torse-nu en public, Lavande n'arrêtait pas de dire à Ron qu'il était le plus beau et que son défilé avait été le meilleur. Ron savait que c'était faux, mais s'en contentait. Ginny avait Blaise et Théo à chaque bras, impossible de choisir sur lequel elle aurait enchéri et Neville tentait à tout prix de savoir si Luna avait vraiment eu l'intention de mettre quatre-vingt Gallions de sa poche pour l'embrasser.

-J'aurais bien voulu le faire gratuitement mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour les enfants malades, ajouta Luna.

-Tu veux dire que tu as donné ton argent ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, pendant que toutes les filles sautaient sur les garçons moi j'ai réussi à mettre mes quatre-vingt Gallions dans les boites à côté de l'animatrice qui pleurait.

Un ange passa durant lequel nos sorciers ne marchèrent pas très droit. Puis Hermione s'arrêta.

-On devrait aller à l'hôpital.

-Je l'aurais parié, lança Blaise.

-Toi, tais-toi, lui dit Hermione. C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée complètement foireuse, la soirée ce serait bien passé et Ste Mangouste aurait eu assez d'argent pour commencer ses recherches !

-C'est pas moi qui aie eu l'idée de mettre Drago torse nu, c'est Théo !

-Mais non ! se défendit Théo. Je voulais déguiser Drago en soubrette !

-Quoi ? s'exclama l'intéressé. T'es sérieux Nott ?

-Très ! Weasley était même d'accord pour cette idée.

-Tu m'en diras tant, dit Drago en fusillant Ron du regard.

-Bon, on y va ou pas ?

-Si je comprends bien Hermione, dis Harry, tu voudrais qu'on donne à Ste Mangouste ce que cinquante filles en chaleur auraient été prêtes à donner pour nous ?

-Oui.

-Je refuse de mettre mille Gallion dans la caisse !

-Pansy ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Ben quoi ? L'autre garce manipulatrice voulait mettre mille Gallions, pour embrasser Harry. Excuse-moi mais moi je peux le faire gratuitement. Donc je ne veux pas !

-Voilà mon fardeau, ajouta Harry alors que Pansy le fusillait du regard.

-On mettra ce qu'on pourra, dit Hermione. Mais on ne peut pas laisser la caisse vide.

Ils rebroussèrent tous chemin pour aller à l'hôpital. Une fois là-bas, des guérisseurs crurent à une bagarre dût à l'alcool en regardant dans quel état se trouvaient nos héros. Ils durent expliquer du mieux qu'ils le purent la soirée qu'ils avaient passée. La plupart des guérisseurs de leur âge rirent et même éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène des filles se jetant sur les garçons. Suite à ça, ils sortirent tous leur porte-monnaie pour déverser une certain somme plus ou moins grosse.

-Qui sont les jeunes mariés ? demanda l'une des guérisseuses.

Hermione et Drago levèrent la main.

-Alors gardez votre argent.

-Quoi ? dit Hermione. Mais…

-Tais-toi Hermione et écoute la gentille dame, dit Théo.

-Vous avez eu la générosité de venir ici pour faire un don malgré ce qui s'est passé. Mais vous allez vous marier, vous aurez besoin de votre argent, gardez-le. Mais c'est gentil à vous d'être venus.

Après cette bonne action semi-spontanée, ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital.

-Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Luna se jeta sur Neville et l'embrassa. Celui-ci, totalement surpris leva les bras au ciel.

-Il fallait bien que je justifie mes quatre-vingt Gallions. Tu semblais ne pas te décider. Bon, et bien je crois que je vais rentrer chez-moi. A bientôt.

Luna n'attendit aucune réponse et transplana. Neville, n'avait pas bougé et avait toujours les bras yeux ciels. Il regarda ses amis.

-Si j'étais toi Londubat, dit Blaise, j'irais la rejoindre pour prolonger ce baiser.

Mais Neville resta immobile et ferma les yeux comme pour s'imprégner de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Bouge ! dit Blaise un peu brutalement. Neville transplana. Non mais quel boulet, je vous jure ! Maintenant il faut qu'on lui dise à quel moment il doit coucher avec une fille ! Complètement dingue ! Bon, je vais répéter la question de Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'aimerais rentrer, dit Pansy. Cette bonne action m'a épuisée. Et puis il faut vite que je m'active pour avoir un bébé et justifier mon acte.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, lui dit Harry.

-T'inquiète Potter, tu vas vite comprendre quand on sera rentré, répondit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué, dit soudainement Harry.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Il n'est que… que trois heures du matin ! La nuit ne fait que commencer !

-Hum… non, dit Lavande. Nous aussi on rentre.

-Mais…

Ron et Lavande transplanèrent, suivit de Pansy et Harry. Hermione et Drago s'embrassèrent longuement avant de transplaner à leur tour. Ils ne restaient plus que Théodore, Blaise et Ginny.

-Espèce de vieux ! cria Théodore dans un profond silence. Ginny se mit à glousser à cause de la non-réponse.

-Alors ? dit-elle.

-On va danser ? proposa Blaise.

-Allez, on n'y va ! dit Théo.

Ginny prit Blaise et Théo par le bras et ils partirent pour une très longue nuit mouvementée.

**000**

Hermione et Drago rentèrent. Au Manoir Malefoy. Les futurs mariés n'avaient pas encore de propriété mais ils pouvaient vivre ensemble sans être dérangés dans le grand Manoir des parents de Drago. C'était le cadeau de mariage que les parents de Drago avaient prévu de faire pour eux en plus de bien d'autres présents. Autant dire que les parents d'Hermione n'avaient pas apprécié lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris. « Comment veux-tu qu'on rivalise avec ces gens-là Hermione ? Une maison ! On ne peut même pas t'offrir de voiture ! Tu en as déjà une que tu utilises à peine ! » Ils leur offriraient le voyage de noces.

Une fois dans le salon, Drago et Hermione s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Lucius et Narcissa assis, chacun dans un fauteuil. Ils tournèrent la tête vers eux et les jaugèrent du regard. Drago était toujours aussi débraillé, Hermione avait ses chaussures dans les mains et ses lunettes de soleil étaient tombées sur son nez. Les mots « Future Mariée » éclaira la pièce.

-Bonne soirée ? demanda Lucius.

-Très bonne, répondit Drago.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Narcissa.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en esquissant un sourire. Ils ne pouvaient pas raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ça les choquerait. Drago défilant torse-nu devant une bonne cinquantaine de filles, son père pourrait le déshériter.

-Alors ? insista Narcissa.

-Nous avons fait une donation à Ste Mangouste, répondit Drago.

-Une donation ? Comme si nous n'en faisions pas assez, dit Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pourquoi ça ? Est-ce un rite de passage dans l'enterrement de vie…

-De garçon et de jeune fille, finit Hermione. Non mais à chacun sa façon de fêter ça. Bon, tu viens Drago. Bonne nuit.

Hermione tira Drago par la manche pour sortir du salon. Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent.

-Une donation, dit-elle. J'aurais vraiment tout entendu.

-C'est typique de Miss Hermione Granger, dit Lucius en soupirant.

-Hermione a beau être une adorable jeune fille, avec Pansy pour amie, elles ont sûrement fait des choses bien plus intéressantes qu'une donation.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais avant de t'épouser à l'époque, mes amies avaient absolument voulu que je puisse voir ce que je perdais avec un CFV.

-Un CFV ? répéta Lucius. C'est-à-dire ?

-Un Contrat de Fidélité à Vie.

-Et qu'as-tu vu avant notre mariage ?

-Bien des choses, dit Narcissa en se levant. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

**000**

Drago et Hermione étaient dans leur chambre s'embrassant encore et encore.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? questionna Hermione entre deux baisers.

-Dis-moi.

-Un strip-tease privé.

-J'ai bien entendu ?

-Oui. Je veux un strip-tease de mon futur mari et tu vas me le donner.

Hermione l'embrassa encore une fois et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle lança la musique d'un coup de baguette magique, repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et pointa sa baguette sur Drago pour défaire les deux boutons de sa chemise à distance.

-Pour moi, la soirée n'est pas encore finie Mr Malefoy. Déshabillez-vous.

-Très bien Miss Granger.

Drago commença à enlever sa chemise tout doucement avec un sourire en coin. Il lança sa chemise à Hermione qui la mise sur son dos. Hermione pointa les chaussures que Drago balança à travers la pièce. Puis le pantalon. Une fois torse-nu, Hermione fit semblant de le scanner à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle décida enfin de se lever et de se mettre devant Drago. Celui-ci tenta de l'embrasser mais Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle enleva la chemise de Drago, puis sa robe et enfin la tiare.

-D'égal à égal, dit-elle.

Drago lui retira ses lunettes. Hermione devint beaucoup moins lumineuse.

-D'égal à égal.

Hermione sourit de plus bel et embrassa Drago qui la porta jusqu'à leur lit.

-On devrait établir une règle pour notre mariage, dit Hermione alors que Drago parcourait son corps de baisers.

-Laquelle ?

-Strip-tease tous les week-ends !

-Que Merlin t'entende. Notre nuit de noce sera inoubliable.

-Attends-toi à des surprises Drago Malefoy.

_**Fin.**_

Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas fan de la fin (je me répète). Le problème avec les OS c'est que j'ai toujours du mal à en voir le bout à faire une fin digne de ce nom. Malgré ça, je souhaite que ça vous ait plu.

**Gouline971.**

**PS : **Pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore vu, j'ai une fiction bien entamée pour le couple** Harry/Pansy. **_**Les Liens du Sang.**_


End file.
